nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Talon
Operation Talon ''(Also known as the 10 Year War, Herzgovnian Fight For Freedom and Herzgovnian Civil War) was a war in which the ''Democratic Republic of Tarakia got dragged into it when a Humanitarian shipment was intercepted by Herzgovnian Soviet Forces and attacked. This prompted Congress to issue an emergency war vote under then President Sophia Stanton, it was approved 100-0. With the vote cleared, Special Forces and other units under Democratic Republic Special Operations Command began to be deployed within 24 hours. While this was happening many of the larger divisions were prepping for deployment, including Reservists and National Guardsman being called up to serve from every branch. Background Early signs of Civil War Prior to 2045, CIA and DIA had suspected a possible Civil War brewing in the Republic of Herzgovnia, but did not know when it would happen, also prior to this the CIA had sent in Wetwork Teams to gauge the situation on the ground and relay reports in some of the more poverty stricken areas of the country and turned up nothing, the CIA recalled the wetwork teams after being 2 years in country. It wasn't until 2046 when the DIA learned that Herzgovnian Army General Aleksei Tartarov and his Executive Officer, Colonel Dmitri Breznev had been making lots of noise in their country, particularly in gathering his own forces that opposed the current government, those who defected got a high place in Tartarovs Military. Opening shots and Humanitarian Aid With the opening shots in late 2046, this prompted the Democratic Republic of Tarakia to start sending Humanitarian Aid to the people of Herzgovnia, however it was not enough, the DRT was forced use any means possible to get aid into the country and help those who needed it. In 2048, 2 years after the Civil War had started, a Spetznaz group under Tartarovs Military attacked a Humanitarian Aid Convoy killing Tarakian Citizens, this forced President Sophia Stanton to issue a ultimatum to Tartarov. Stanton Administration Ultimatum When the ultimatum had reached Tartarov, he blew it off and told the Democratic Republic they have no legitimacy in his country. The next day on November 31, Congress held an emergency wartime vote that passed 100-0. On December 1, 2048 the Democratic Republic of Tarakia was officially at war with the Soviet Forces of the Herzgovnian Soviet Republic. The Invasion At 0300 hours on December 1, 2048. 1-504 PIR of the 175th Airborne Division dropped into Herzgovnia with 1-235 PIR. Additionally 1-21 Infantry of the 26th Mechanized Infantry Division walked across the border with the support from 1-79 Armored, little resistance was met, but the Soldiers were greeted with open arms by the people of Herzgovnia, on the other side of the country, Marines from the 2nd Amphibian Assault Battalion, rode up onto the shores in LVTP-7A2 followed by LCACs with M1A2's and M1121 Coyote Light Armored Vehicles they also met no resistance. The fact that the initial spearhead force met little resistance was not odd, but unusual. With very little resistance met by ground forces and welcomed with open arms, DIA figured that the majority of the OpFor was further in country and awaiting for the Tarakians to move farther in, however this never happened and instead Artillery, Rocket Artillery and Cruise Missiles were fired into the Herzgovnian Soviet Positions, decimating them within minutes, clearing the way for Armor and Cav to move up. Shortly after 0600, the Democratic Republic Airforce began the Air Campaign, to deny enemy air assets any chance at striking against Ground Forces, F/A-22C Raptors and F/A-35A Cottonmouths made pre-planned strikes against planes on the Tarmac to prevent them from taking off. Although this was one specific base of interest, DRAF Fighters from the 510th Fighter Squadron shot down several MiG-35's and Sukhoi SU-37's that were harassing Ground Forces near Kirluk. Within the opening hours of the invasion, the Democratic Republic had broke the defense of several Herzgovnian Soviet Forces defense points, including taking over two airbases and one army base. With the gaining of two Airbases and one Army base, this allowed the Airforce to use them as Forward Staging Points for fighters and other aircraft, this also allowed the Army and Marine Corps to set up a Forward Operating Base at the captured Herzgovnian Army Base and use it to launch operations out of. Post-Invasion Phase It is widely known that the Democratic Republic Military faced barely any resistance other then a few brigades of OpFor that were decimated with Artillery. Within only 15 days, the Invasion was over and the Democratic Republic declared a Strategic Victory, however this was short lived for only 15 more days when attacks started happening. 2049: Beginnings of Attacks It is unknown where the Herzogvnian Soviet Forces had worked up the nerve to start attacks on Civilians and Military Personal loyal to the Prime Minister, with more and more Military Personal defecting each day to Tartarovs cause, it made things very difficult for the Forces still loyal to the Prime Minister to fight. After nearly a week of fighting between Pro Forces and Opposition Forces, The Democratic Republic launched several operations to support the Pro-Prime Minister Forces, many of these operations were successful by demoralizing the OpFor units who had been actively exchanging shots with Pro forces. Operation Glasshouse See Main Article: Operation Glasshouse Operation Glasshouse was one of the biggest Naval Operations conducted by the Democratic Republic Navy. Glasshouses aim was to cripple the ships stolen by the Herzgovnian Soviet Forces. While successful, the Democratic Republic Navy took a blow too. During the course of the Operation, that lasted 6 months. Two Hastings Class Super Aircraft Carriers had been damaged by hostile submarines, this prompted the Democratic Republic Navy to utilize the Fletcher Class Frigates in the ASW Role to protect fleets from future submarine attacks. With two Carriers crippled and out of the fight, this reduced the Democratic Republic Navys force projection by 180 aircraft. 2050: Support for Tartarov expands It's undeniable that many forces loyal to the Prime Minister began to defect to Tartarov, and after the initial invasion by the Democratic Republic, it showed how ill prepared Tartarov was. He needed Tanks, Aircraft, Artillery, Ships, Bombs, Missiles and as many men as he could get if he had had hopes of repelling the Democratic Republic, he also needed morale desperately as his army was lacking it. Tartarov launched several attacks against DR Army and DR Marine Corps patrols in the country, that had failed. Having failed time and time before, Tartarov was furious and was getting desperate, he then ordered the use of Suicide Attacks and VBEDs. Early casualties on Democratic Republic Forces were from Suicide Attackers and Vehicle-Born Improvised Explosive Devices, Commanders realized that Tartarov was getting desperate and pulled all forces behind the Green Zone areas. This effectively gave Tartarov breathing room, but also gave time for various Commanders to plan a new strategy, even with the frequency emitter deployed on various vehicles to deter IED and Suicide Attacks, Soldiers and Marines on dismounted patrol were still at risk and even bigger risk with the Frequency Emitter detonated a IED close to the patrol. Some of the heaviest fighting between the Democratic Republic and Herzgovnian Soviet Republic happened in the town of Braznezven, the 82 day battle took a toll on both sides. Within the first month, OpFor had lost between 300 and 600 soldiers, along with 84 tanks. On the Democratic Republic Side, the reports weren't as bad as only 65 service members had been killed with an additional 102 wounded. 2051: Herzgovnian Elections 2053: D.R. Troops Surge On January 27, 2053. President Micheal Queen approved another 30,000 troops to be sent to Herzgovnia. This surge of troops would reinforce troops in country, In May President Queen proposed another 30,000 troops to be deployed. Planned Troop Reduction In a interview, Major General Monica Gonrowski envisioned that a withdrawal of nearly 45-50,000 D.R. Troops by next Spring, beginning with a Marine Division. This plan would take troop numbers back to their level before the surge at the beginning of 2053. Effects of Surge on Security By March 2053, violence in Herzgovnia had died down considerably. Less civilians were turning up dead in mass graves and most of the fighting between the D.R and Opposing Forces had turned to a stalemate with neither side making progress, Pro-Government Forces however made serious progress against the Soviet Forces. Throughout the month of March, there were no reported casualties by the Democratic Republic. Even with less fighting, mounted and dismounted patrols were still being sent out on a daily and nightly basis.(I will expand more into this later) 2055: Civil War Continues, PAMA Forces deploy With the Civil War in full rage by now, the Democratic Republic couldn't contain the situation anymore than it had before, The Kingdom of Sal-Karr willingly deployed 3 Divisions to Herzgovnia to assist with situation, the Duchy of Yohanes also deployed a small number of troops. Morskoj also deployed their forces in support of PAMA, they also deployed two of their Spetzgruppa's to operate in tandem with D.R. Army Special Forces. PAMA Forces were tasked with disrupting OpFor supply convoys and conducting Operations against suspected bomb making facilities. They were also tasked to identify IEDs and houses where IEDs could possibly be made. Within the first two weeks of the Coalition Surge, IED attacks increased on Coalition Forces, killing several Sal-Kari Soldiers and destroying two Sal-Kari Challenger Mark-3 Main Battle Tanks. However this did not stop the Sal-Kari's from doing their jobs to identify and locate IEDs. 2056: Reports of possible attack on Tarakian Soil Defense Intelligence Agency intercepted reports coming from a computer somewhere in the mountains of Herzgovnia, the report detailed several High Value Targets in the Democratic Republic Military and several cities of importance including the dry docks at GDNS Rockport Facility, several pictures were also included with the report and of very high quality. Withdrawal from Herzgovnia President Queen issued an immediate statement to withdrawal from Herzgovnia to plan a defense of the various cities on the report and the dry docks at Rockport. Within 72 hours the 80,000 deployed troops had returned home, exhausted and tired. Attack on Xeres? It is often believed that the Herzgovnian Soviet Forces planned on attacking at the heart of the Tarakian Capital, while this was true however it did not happen nor was the attack even feasible, The Herzgovnian Marine Forces were stopped at Coast City and other cities along the coast before they even got inland. There was however, a brief air war over Xeres that lasted for a few hours before the Democratic Republic Air Force claimed air dominance.Category:Tarakia Category:Battles